At Last Your Home
by hellsingfan101
Summary: A mix between manga and anime Hellsing universe. Alucard finds his fledgling in her apartment as he helps ease the void of emptiness she feels for a fallen loved one... NOT an AxS One-shot


**AN: Well I'm still in process of writing more of Legacy so for now I'll about giving you lot a couple of one-shots and such. This one I've actually been working on for a while, I recommend looking for the following song, if your into that kind of music like me that is.**

**Well I do not own Hellsing, this is owned by Kouta Hirano, Geonon Animation, Gonzo Studios and bunch of other lucky individuals that are not me…**

~+*At last your home*+~

It was quite tiresome sometimes, having to chase after the Police Girl. Thoughts such as this protruded through the corners of Alucard's mind as he travelled across the night sky in the guise of a group of black vampire bats. Though the moon was not out tonight the elder vampire had no trouble seeing, but he had to search all across London looking for his fledgling. Seras Victoria did have an outside life before she joined Hellsing, so it was only natural to follow routine. Some days-or nights taking into account of what she had recently become-she would get together with a friend, go shopping in town, the sort of things a young female would naturally do. But one thing she did on a regular basis was return to her flat that she took residency in before Alucard turned her into a child of the night.

This wasn't so out of the ordinary and so long as she continued her work with Hellsing she was permitted to stay there for certain periods of time when off duty. But what he found strange were on certain days she would discreetly leave for her apartment, vanishing into the night. Many times she would even go so far as to build up a wall in her mind so her sire wouldn't know where she would go-which Alucard had to admit was impressed that she could do on numerous occasions.

But on this night, Alucard found out why she wanted privacy.

He had a hunch she was in her apartment again after he penetrated past the blockade she had formed in her thoughts and he explored her mind with their vampiric link. Through her eyes, he caught a glimpse of her home in his mind as she locked the front door, not bothering to turn on the lights as she entered her personal domain. Alucard-having seen enough-immediately commanded his legion of flying rodents to change coarse.

Finally he made to the outer area of the small flat, and with ease the bats slowly threaded themselves together morphing until the red-clad Nosferatu emerged from the shadows. Being that she was of his blood now he didn't require an invitation to come in like he would with any other mortal. However just as he was ready to phase through the wall into her home, he heard a noise, or more like a tune.

_When night is creepin'_

_And I should be sleepin' in bed_

It was a song, quite an old one at best from the rustic quality of the sound, he peered through the window wondering where the sound was coming from, in which he then found the source. He took notice to a small radio on the kitchen counter.

'Ah well that makes sense,' Alucard thought to himself, though he found it strange that his fledgling had a liking to this olden music, passing through her chamber at the Hellsing Manor she listened to more modern tunes some-nonsense about a "party in the USA" unsurprisingly, it didn't interest him in the least*. This however sounded more between the late 20s early 30s era, the time of swing tunes he recalled.

_If you were peepin'_

_You'd find that I'm weepin' instead_

As the song went on, he heard another noise within the flat, probably Seras, and surely enough it was his fledgling. She was dressed in a pair of casual blue jeans and a baggy black shirt that fit rather loosely on her frame. She sat next to the radio on a mahogany stool. Though her back was to him he thought he heard her mumbling something but the music drowned it out.

_My lovin' daddy left his baby again_

_Said he'd come back but he forgot to say when_

Suddenly, as if the verse triggered it-perhaps it did-the Draculina sniffled softly, in which that turned into louder sobs. Then Alucard smelled something; blood, but it smelled bitter, however it didn't take a genius to add it all up. The Police Girl was in tears, being a vampire her tears would come out crimson blood rather then clear, salty drops of sadness. But either way, her cries brought about the same misery.

'Why is she crying?' Alucard pondered to himself, holding his chin with one hand as the tune went on, despite this almost depressing scenario.

_Night after night, I'm cryin'_

_Daddy, won't you please come home?_

_Daddy won't you please come home?_

_I'm so lonesome_

Yes, he remembered now, the song was called 'Daddy won't you Please Come Home' made in the 1930s to be exact, originally performed by Annete Hanshaw. During his servitude to Hellsing, eradicating cheap vampires was nothing but boredom after the first few decades in which he decided to give the music of the century a try, more so during the Second World War he would occasionally 'borrow' Arthur's wind up gramophone-or flat out steal Walter's radio(to the teenager's dismay). He assumed this must have been an older station, playing back the music of the 30's heyday.

_No one can fill that vacant chair_

_Home isn't home when you're not there_

_No need to knock, the door is open for you_

_Please, daddy _

But he didn't understand what got his Draculina bursting into tears over an old song. Sure the theme was a little depressing but surely…

But, in an instant it came crashing down on him like an enormous tidal wave. Walter told him about this in his chambers one night, as they discussed why he decided to change her that night in Cheddar.

_"It wasn't my decision," _he remembered himself telling his elderly friend as he removed his sunglasses, _"It was hers. Have you met her family yet?" _

_"No," _Walter began, _"She's orphaned..."_

It was later he realized the stupidity in asking that question, already the answers engraved in his head. There was a reason why Seras Victoria desperately wanted to be a police officer. Her father was one as well, but that profession was one with a dangerous price and risk; for her father it was fatal.

Two remaining members of a street gang that Seras' father had eradicated, arresting as many of the criminals they found escaped and were out for revenge.

Under the cover of darkness, they snuck into the house and brutally killed the cop in cold blood, after it was realized there was an intruder, Seras' mother had her go into hiding in a small cupboard as the young child heard gunshots, eventually peaking out the doors and seeing the killers over her mother's bloody corpse. Alucard played back the gruesome details, kept as he now had her memories since drinking her blood.

Out of fear soon sprouted rage and so she dashed out of her hiding place, grabbing the closest small object (which turned out to be a fork) and savagely stabbed one in the eye socket, burrowing all the way to the man's corneous. The other thug on the other hand had other plans than being bested by a little girl and pulled a gun on her, shooting her so many times until leaving her for dead.

It was recorded by her therapists and school councilors whom Seras saw for many years, until she was old enough to leave the orphanage and finish her schooling. Outside she appeared to be a mentally healthy human being, but on the inside, they knew that she never quite coped; she and her parents were very close, especially with her loving father.

Alucard looked to the dresser across the room, each picture containing a man in police uniform, one in particular with a young strawberry blond perched on his shoulder as they smiled at the camera. He did feel remorse for his fledgling, the only thing that became of her childhood was pain and misery. He knew that feeling all too well…

_Even the clock keeps tickin'_

_Daddy won't you please come home?_

_Daddy do you have to roam so very long?_

Though the elder vampire had seen greater tragedies than Seras, he felt her pain. Not through their bond, he understood what it was like to live without the support and love of a parent and the misery she held with her memories as a child.

Alucard then fazed through the wall of the little flat, his boots lightly tapping against the hardwood floor. The fledgling didn't even poke her head up as he approached her, but she could sense his presence and feel his eyes looking upon her.

_There's lots of other new sheiks who would like to be sheikin'_

_Haven't slipped yet, but I'm liable to weaken_

_Daddy, daddy, won't you please come home?_

A soft instrumental tune arose as the brass instruments' played on. He put a hand on her shoulder as he merely looked down at her, as she turned her crimson stained face staring up at him like a scared child. Without warning the Police Girl rose from her seat as it clanked onto the floor as she cried into the fabric of Alucard's red coat. Her muffled sobs almost playing to Annette's tune through the device. He did not try to make her stop or get off him, he simply held her with one free arm, stroking her back as she sobbed.

She stopped, retracting from him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She cried, her face stained red from the endless tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for…"

"My father always loved listening to this station after his late night shifts. This song was one of his favorites, I just…"

"Miss them" He finished her sentence, wiping red smears from her cheeks with his gloved hands. "I know, I don't believe you deserved something like that Seras"

His now blood soaked hands fell to his sides. "But, you at least have your memories of them where they loved you; I never had the privilege of that." His expression darkened as his long hair fell over his eyes. "My own father sent my brother and I away as a bargaining chip in war, but you… Your childhood past harbors memories and emotions; happiness, serenity, love."

He then held her chin in his hand, "Never let go of those memories, do you understand me?" It sounded like an order, but his soft tone said otherwise.

_Even the clock keeps tickin'_

_Daddy won't you please come home?_

_Daddy do you have to roam so very long?_

She pitifully smiled and nodded, leaning on her sire's firm chest. As she spoke three short words that protruded a smile on Alucard's own face.

_There's lots of other new sheiks who would like to be sheikin'_

_Haven't slipped yet, but I'm liable to weaken_

_Daddy, daddy, won't you please come home?_

"Yes, my Father…"

An unbreakable bond with his dark daughter and her dark father established by blood, and by something else ever since that faithful night…

_That's all_

***Yes I referenced ' "music" but I never will indorse her music or anything in relation, I merely added that for a twist of humor**

***Last minute research was down on phonographs, if you find any flaws…please forgive me T_T**

**R&R pleazzz :3 ? **


End file.
